


Purgatorio

by floralstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/floralstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles set during Purgatory, pre and post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Forest

In the forest Dean found a spring. In the spring he saw his reflection, and he hardly recognized himself. He was wan, unwashed, unshaven, unkempt, and the sickly dim light of Purgatory did little to help. He splashed the brackish water in his face, retching when some found its way into his mouth. He stood, spitting, and looked around. He had seen the water and had stumbled into the clearing with no thought to his surroundings. He cursed to himself, he was getting sloppy. Purgatory had made him slow and dumb again, he was used to the urban jungle after his little stint with Dick, not nature. He tried to remember the last time he was in a forest, and only memories of Sam came to surface. He grimaced and knelt by the water’s edge again, looking into its depths, wondering if there was a way to purify the water for drinking.

“You don’t need to drink anything, Dean.” Castiel mused, appearing by his side. Dean was beyond fright at this point and merely flinched in surprise.

“And why not? I haven’t eaten in a few days already, water is kind of important, Cas.”

“And how do you feel?” The angel countered with a peculiar smile on his chapped lips. Dean took a moment and actually thought about how he felt, physically. He hadn’t stopped to think about something like that for a while, not since being dumped into Purgatory.

“Fine, I guess, but I need to drink water, not all of us here are angels, man.”

Castiel seemed to shrink into himself, glancing furtively at the edges of the clearing.

“Yes,” he cleared his throat, “I suppose not.”

He stood and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, pulling the man away from the edge.

“You may be a man, but you do not need to drink or eat in Purgatory. As a matter of fact, I would warn against it.”

Castiel was becoming increasingly shifty, and Dean stood to look out at the edge with the strange angel. Without a word, Castiel led Dean away from the water’s edge, and Dean stared, fascinated, as all manner of creatures poured out into the clearing in their wake. They lapped at the gray-brown water feverishly, howling and mewling and snarling at each other, regardless of what they were.

“The water is bad.” Castiel explained cryptically, holding Dean’s arm tight, and for once Dean didn't complain. He felt sick, watching such a multitude of horrific beings scrabble and crawl over each other, not even feet from where they were slowly making their retreat. Last time he had ever seen any of these things were when he was putting bullets in their heads, or burning their bodies…it was surreal.

He was stuck here, he thought with startling clarity, stuck with the beasts and a busted angel.


	2. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny/Dean oneshot set after their first meeting.

It’s all pain and heat and sweat with him. Purgatory’s a fast place, and beating one off in a ditch somewhere could get a man killed. Most of the freaks in the forest don’t really need to do it, can’t anyway. But Dean though, Dean’s human, and a human’s got needs. When Benny first saw Dean trying to rearrange himself with a grimace after a fight, he got to thinking.

When it happened, it was like the only way it could have been, fast and rough with Dean shoved onto the ground on his hands and knees in the dirt. A fresh vamp corpse lay twitching next to his feet and it would ward away others, for a time, still didn't mean he could go all slow and gentle.

He pinned the man to the ground, clawing and spitting like some sort of animal, and he pulled his ruined jeans down over his ass. It was white and muscular; about what he pictured a grown man’s ass would look like, and bruised from being knocked around too many times to count. He growled in Dean’s ear when the hunter snarled and tried to jerk away. The man was riding all on instinct now. What had Dean said before? Purgatory was…pure. Benny had to agree. He happened to like the hunter like this, bucking and writhing in a fight not to bottom, but Benny merely set his jaw and shoved his own pants out of the way. He spat onto his hand and lubed up his cock, gripped Dean’s hips hard enough to crack bone and shoved his way inside.

Dean screamed and Benny shoved a hand over his mouth to shut him up, not interested in fighting off a nasty with his dick hanging out and his pants down. Dean groaned when Benny tried to move, and he almost couldn't with how dry it was. Benny hunched over and spat over Dean’s stretched wide, angry red rim, which only helped some, but not enough. He moaned when Dean shifted his knees a little wider and he caught scent of his blood, sweet and thick and fresh, not like the meat-bags running around purgatory lately. He rocked his hips once, twice, then slammed Dean’s head down onto the ground when he tried to rear up again. Tree bark and dirt and rocks scratched across his face, cutting him up even more and he uttered a pinched off whine when Benny let loose, slapping into him again and again and Dean just took it, like some bitch bent over on all fours.

“Bet you can’t even speak right now, can you Dean?” Benny purred, grunting when Dean tore and his blood made his thrusts smoother. “Just an animal, actin’ on instinct, desperate for it.”

Dean panted into the dirt and rocked with the power behind Benny’s thrusts. The slap of flesh on flesh echoed around their little clearing and Benny sped up, wary once again of where they were. Dean howled when Benny wrapped a hand around his straining cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

“That’s it, brother, let it all out…” he hummed in Dean’s ear. With a single stroke and twist at the head Dean was coming with a grimace and he locked up so tight Benny couldn't even pull out after he came as well. He grunted and gripped his cock by the base, slowly easing it out, Dean gasping and groaning the whole time, clawing at the dirt in his attempts to get away. When they finally slid apart Dean darted to the edge of the clearing and before Benny could even blink Dean had his hands on their weapons and had both crossed over his neck.

“Don’t you ever,” Dean snarled, his voice raspy and stilted, “take me dry like that again.”

Benny laughed easily and held his hands up over his head and Dean was off him in seconds, across the clearing with their weapons as he tried to pull up his pants without bending over too far. Benny smirked when he saw his seed and Dean’s blood mixing and leaking down over his reddened thighs. Dean noticed and wiped it away with a grimace before shooting Benny one last look that meant, “you coming?”

Benny was only happy because one, Dean Winchester didn't saw his dick off for sticking it up his ass, and two, Dean didn't tell him he couldn't, per se. He smirked and stood, taking his time with buttoning his clothes back up and dusting himself down. Dean wouldn't go too far. He had to find his angel, and after that…well, Benny had a plan for then too.


	3. Consign Me Not to Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Castiel oneshot set after they're reunion. (This was originally written before the episode aired, so there are some obvious differences...)

It’s night, or what could pass for night in Purgatory. The wind hissed through the dead and dying trees and leaves swept through their little clearing, their sanctuary, or close enough to that anyway. He watched Dean and his angel conversing softly across the way, sheltered beneath an upturned tree whose roots served as sort of a miniature shelter just big enough for two so of course Benny got the boot. He sneered at them when they weren't looking. He had been just fine with only Dean, but Dean wanted his angel, and Benny needed Dean, so they found the angel.

He had been fighting off three vamps, already wounded and leaking light from a gash below his right pectoral. Dean ripped through the first one with that jagged hatchet he nicked from Benny, who had nicked it from another vamp less fortunate than he. It was alarming how deadly the two were then, whirling together leaking grace and blood equally, and Benny hadn't thought the angel had it in him.

When the vamps were dead and done on the ground Dean immediately turned to the angel, completely disregarding Benny who had been calmly watching the whole scene play out from a tree stump, safely away from danger. Dean ripped the shirt off of one of the vamps, tearing at the dirtied material with his teeth to create bandages for himself, but his angel first, always his angel first. Just like Dean wouldn't even listen to anything Benny had to tell him till they found the angel; Dean’s angel.

Benny found the angel to be strangely peculiar, much like he thought Dean was, but the angel was different. Something was off about him, in the head maybe, but whenever Benny mentioned it in passing Dean had him pressed up against a tree before he could even blink, uttering in his ear that if he ever said anything about it again, Dean would kill him, deal or no deal. Benny gave them their space.

He had gone ahead to scout during one of their quieter mornings, and when he returned he quickly hid behind a thick copse of shrubs and stared on in wonder.

In stark contrast to their earlier play, Dean handled his angel with care and affection. He was gentle when he eased into him sitting with his back to a tree with the angel seated in his lap. They were quiet and reverent when Benny and Dean had been rough and fast and violent. What they had done was Purgatory in its purest form; this was something else, something that didn't belong in the woods.

He rubbed the front of his trousers when the angel moaned breathily and rose and fell over Dean, still slow, still gentle, still silent. Dean wasn't even moving; he let the angel do whatever he wanted however fast or slow he wanted. Benny didn't understand how Dean could go from two extremes so quickly. Dean couldn't take his eyes off his angel, staring up at his pleasure slackened face as he held him close.

Benny realized he didn't even know the angel’s name, but he heard it soon enough when Dean finally moved, gripping his hips and bucking, murmuring Castiel’s name into his chest as Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s head and neck, moaning Dean’s name still so feather soft. They came as one—how romantic—and Benny focused on Dean’s face pinched in release, and he bit into his lip to keep from moaning aloud when he found his release moments later, watching the two settle further into the other as they kissed slow and deep.

He settled for running around the perimeter again. Couldn't hurt to double check, and he didn't particularly feel like watching Castiel roll his hips as a playful start of round two.

He returned hours later to find Dean crouched over Castiel, chest heaving and covered in blood with a mangled vamp corpse next to them. Blood was caked on Dean’s hands and arms, almost black with it, and when he saw Benny he snarled and launched at his throat. Benny brought his hands up in time to only receive a slippery swipe from Dean’s blunt nails.

“Dean!” Benny roared, knocking him to the ground, “It’s me!”

“I know, you son of a bitch!” Dean growled, crouching over Castiel again who lay prone on the ground, unmoving with eyes wide with fright.

“What the fuck is that?!” Dean snarled, pointing at the body. “You were supposed to keep watch, you were supposed to stop those things from getting this far.”

“Well I wasn't the one who decided to drop everything to fuck an angel.” Benny snarked back. Dean’s eyes were wide with rage and his lips were a tight line. He turned and hauled Castiel to his feet, thrusting one of the weapons into his hands before stalking away.

Benny glared at Castiel for a while with a snarl on his lips, upset that the angel didn't say anything in response. Castiel dropped his eyes and stumbled after Dean after some indeterminable amount of time. Benny cursed and stalked after them as well.


End file.
